Saranghae, Mianhae
by Wonwoods
Summary: Wonwoo sangatlah menantikan hari ini. Hari kelulusan kekasihnya, Kim Mingyu. Hari kelulusan yang bertepatan dengan hari jadi mereka yang ke lima tahun. / MEANIE AREA / MEANIE LAND / MINGYU X WONWOO / DONT LIKE DONT READ!


Saranghae, Mianhae

% Aaron_Skye_Hywel %

.

Siang itu, Wonwoo berjalan riang menuju sebuah toko bunga. Ia berniat mengambil penasana buket bunga sebagai hadiah kelulusan untuk sang kekasih.

Senyum terus menghiasi wajahnya. Mata sipitnya memancarkan kebahagiaan yang tidak ada habisnya.

Dirinya dan Mingyu sudah berjanji akan bertemu di halte bus dekat sekolah mereka dulu.

Dengan penampilan yang sempurna, Wonwoo berjalan menuju halte bus yang dimaksud Mingyu. Tangannya masih menggenggam buket bunga yang sudah ia ambil dari toko bunga langganannya.

Mingyu belum tiba di halte. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang berdiri di halte guna menunggu bus yang akam mereka tumpangi.

Wonwoo mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh arah. Belum ada tanda tanda kehadiran sang kekasih.

Hampir dua jam Wonwoo menunggu. Ia sangat benci menunggu. Sampai pada akhirnya, Wonwoo melihat Mingyu berjalan ke arahnya dengan pakaian kelulusannya.

'Itu dia.. astaga sangat keren sekali' pikir Wonwoo dalam hati.

Tangannya semakin menggenggam erat buket bunganya. Jika tidak ingat, mungkin ia akan menerjang Mingyu dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"H-hai Gyu.." sapa Wonwoo saat Mingyu sudah berada di hadapannya.

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo tanpa ekspresi. Seakan tidak sadar dengan ekspresi Mingyu, Wonwoo masih tersenyum sumringah.

"Sekarang kau sudah lulus dari Universitas Korea.. lebih cepat dari yang aku perkirakan,"

Wonwoo menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah muda di pipinya.

"Ehehe, tidak terasa, hari ini kita juga memperingati hari jadi kita yang ke lima tahun, senang bisa bersama denganmu selama lima terakhir,"

Mingyu masih dengan ekspresi sedatar mungkin. Tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana panjangnya. Berlagak seperti pria kaya raya yang angkuh dan congkak.

Wonwoo menyerahkan buket bunganya pada Mingyu dengan senyum sumringah yang terkembang di bibirnya.

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu, Gyu! Hehe!"

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo dengan tatapan dingin.

"Apa ini?"

Wonwoo mendongakkan kepalanya menatap pria tinggi di depannya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa Mingyu seperti ini.

"Ini.. untummu."

Mingyu mendecih. Senyum angkuh menghiasi wajahnya tampannya.

"Apa kau lupa? Aku alergi serbuk sari. Seharusnya kau mengingat itu."

Bibir Wonwoo bergetar. Seharusnya ia ingat itu. Mingyu alergi terhadap serbuk sari bunga.

"M-maaf Gyu,"

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo yang tertunduk lesu. Ia bahkan tidak mengubah cara pandangnya, cara berdirinya dan cara bicaranya.

"Aku membencimu!"

Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi hati Wonwoo sangat sakit. Rasanya seperti jantungmu diremas dengan sangat kuat hingga kau tidak bisa hidup.

"T-tapi.. aku mencintaimu, Gyu. Kita sudah bersama selama lima tahun."

Mingyu menyunggingkan senyum licik dan menatap remeh Wonwoo.

"Tapi aku tidak mencintaimu lagi,"

Air mata Wonwoo melengos jatuh membasahi pipinya yang putih. Membuat aliran sungai kecil di sana.

"Aku sudah berhenti mencintai seseorang yang terlalu manja sepertimu,"

Kalimat itu membuat Wonwoo semakin merasa hancur. Kekasih tercintanya membencinya.

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Kau terlalu manja. Dan kau juga terlalu kekanak-kanakan. Aku benci sifat kekanak-kanakanmu. Kau bahkan memiliki wajah yang kelewat mulus seperti seorang gadis, kau menurunkan derajat seorang pria!"

Salahkah Wonwoo jika dia berstatus sebagai uke? Salahkah Wonwoo jika dia bermanja dengan kekasihnya? Salahkah Wonwoo jika dirinya memiliki wajah cantik?

"Aku sudah muak denganmu! Aku ingin kita berakhir!"

Wonwoo sudah tidak tahan. Mingyu menyakitinya. Mingyu menghinanya.

Mingyu menatap buket bunga di tangan Wonwoo dan merebutnya secara paksa.

"Dan apa ini? Bunga mawar merah muda... Cih kau pikir aku seorang gadis?!"

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan sedih. Ini bukan Mingyu kekasihnya. Mingyu tidak akan menghinanya, menghina pemberiannya, apapun itu.

Mingyu melemparkan buket bunga itu ke jalan. Bermaksud membuangnya. Mungkin.

Wonwoo melebarkan mata sipitnya saat Mingyu melemparkan buket bunga yang ia beli ke tengah jalan.

"GYU! Kau keterlaluan! Aku .. aku tau aku menurunkan derajat seorang pria! Tapi kau tidak perlu membuang bunganya!"

Kaki jenjang Wonwoo berjalan menjauh dari Mingyu dan menghampiri bunga yang hampir rusak di tengah jalan besar.

"Gyu, kita bisa bicarakan ini baik baik!..."

BRAK!!

Sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi melaju dengan ugal-ugalan ke arah Wonwoo dan menabraknya.

Mingyu melebarkan matanya saat melihat Wonwoo terpental beberapa meter di depan.

"Tidak! Tidak! Bukan ini rencananya! Seharusnya tidak seperti ini!"

Mingyu berlari menghampiri Wonwoo yang tergeletak dengan darah yang terus mengalir dari kepalanya. Hidung dan bibirnya juga mengeluarkan darah.

"Baby, baby bangunlah, kumohon!"

Mingyu mengguncang tubuh ringkih Wonwoo dan memangkunya. Tangannya menepuk pelan pipi Wonwoo, berharap agar Wonwoo membuka matanya.

"G-gyuhh.."

Wonwoo melenguh. Wonwoo masih hidup!

"Baby, sungguh maafkan aku. Baby bukan ini yang aku inginkan! Aku bisa jelaskan semuanya, tapi kumohon bertahanlah!"

Seokmin dan Soonyoung berlari menghampiri Mingyu yang sudah dikerubuti banyak orang.

"Gyu, aku sudah menelfon polisi dan ambulans,"

"Mereka akan segera datang. Aku akan menahan si pemilik mobil ini!"

Soonyoung berlari menjauh dan membuka paksa pintu mobil yang menabrak Wonwoo dan menemukan seorang gadis yang tengah mabuk di dalamnya.

Sementara itu, Mingyu terus mengguncang tubuh Wonwoo, harap harap Wonwoo terus terjaga hingga ambulans datang.

"Sayang maafkan aku!"

Seolah menyesali semua perkataannya tadi, Mingyu memeluk erat tubuh ringkih Wonwoo.

Dengan sedikit terbatuk, Wonwoo berusaha mengatakan sesuatu

"K-kau tidak enghh m-mem.. benciku??"

Mingyu menggeleng kuat. Ia mendekap Wonwoo di dadanya. Tangannya digunakam untuk menghapus jejak darah yang mengalir di wajah Wonwoo.

"Tidak sayang, aku mencintaimu, aku tidak bisa membencimu.. lupakan semua perkataanku, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu celaka.. maafkan aku baby,"

Wonwoo tersenyum tipis. Sesekali dirinya terbatuk dan menghela napas berat. Tangannya terangkat untuk menghapus air mata di pipi Mingyu. Walaupun pelan dan gemetaran, namun Wonwoo bisa meraih pipi Mingyu dan mengelusnya.

"L-loh.. m-maaf Gyu, haahhh a-aku semakin hhaah mengotori pipimu,"

Mingyu menggeleng. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Wonwoo yang berada di pipinya.

"Tidak apa apa sayang, bertahanlah sayang, sebentar lagi ambulans akan segera datang, tetaplah terjaga baby, kumohon,"

Mingyu menempelkan keningnya di kening Wonwoo. Begitu juga hidung mancungnya yang menempel di atas hidung mancung Wonwoo.

"Gyuu! S-sakithh hiks.. kepaku sangat sakit, hiks, Gyu.. tolong aku,"

Hati Mingyu terasa semakin pedih saat Wonwoo mengeluh sakit. Ini semua salahnya. Semua salahnya. Seharusnya dirinya tidak melakukan itu.

"Ssttt baby, sebentar lagi mereka datang ya, mereka akan membawamu ke rumah sakit dan menghilangkan rasa sakit di kepalamu,"

Wonwoo mengangguk lemah. Darah tidak berhenti keluar dari hidung dan bibirnya. Bagian tubuhnya yang lain juga mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"Haahhh Gyuhh.. k-kenapa gelap sekali?"

Gelap? Ini masih siang, seharusnya Wonwoo bisa melihat dengan jelas karena siang ini sangat terik.

"Gyuh.. kenapa dingin? Hhahhh a-aku kedinginan,"

Mingyu bisa merasakan hatinya teriris pedih mendengar ucapan Wonwoo.

"Terima k-kasih sudah.. menyalakan lampunya, Gyuhh.."

Mingyu tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Ia mendekap erat Wonwoo.

"Baby, rubah kecilku, kekasihku, hey, lihat aku baby,"

Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Dirinya sudah tidak kuat.

"Junhui.. k-kau datang? Hhahhh a-aku kedinginan, Jun.."

Nafas Mingyu tercekat saat Wonwoo mengucapkan nama Junhui, mantan kekasih Wonwoo yang tewas empat bulan lalu karena mobilnya tergelincir di jurang.

Wonwoo diam. Tidak mengeluarkan lenguhan kesakitan lagi. Tubuhnya tidak bergetar seperti tadi.

Mingyu memeluk erat tubuh Wonwoo yang sudah tidak bernyawa. Ia merasa tidak bisa menjaga Wonwoo. Ia gagal. Gagal mendapat janjinya untuk menikahi Wonwoo.

"Selamat jalan, kekasihku, rubah kecilku, bahagialah di surga dengan Junhui sunbaenim. Aku.. aku mencintaimu selalu dan selamanya."

Seokmin yang sedari tadi berada di samping Mingyu mengelus punggung Mingyu.

Tangis Mingyu semakin kuat sekuat pelukannya pada jasad Wonwoo di dekapannya.

Mingyu mengarahkan bibirnya untuk mencium bibir Wonwoo. Hanya rasa amis darah yang menyeruak indera perasa Mingyu.

"Sampai jumpa di surga, rubah kecilku.."

"Saranghae!"

.: END :.

2K17 / 09 / 16 - 1.00 a.m.

SEBAGAI PENEBUS KESALAHAN SAYA KARENA MINGGU LALU SAYA TIDAK POSTING APA APA, SAYA BERI FF TAMBAHAN/?

Maaf ya para fans Wonwoo, saya mematikan karakter Wonwoo di sini. Jujur ini ff sad pertama saya, jadi maaf kalo kalian ga ngefeels :(

Review jusseyo.


End file.
